A New Kind Of Plague
by terrii.treachery.sup
Summary: Fighting through the streets of Raccoon City Eleanor has made a new comrad, Chris Redfield, her hero and possibly her saviour. Whilst on the other side Claire is searching desperately for her brother with her handful of survivors. R R please! Thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**There Ain't A Hope In Hell**

Fighting through streets clustered with dead bodies had never been her strong point. Clambering over bodies strewn out across the pavement, ducking down back alley's with a gun resting close to her chest, safety off with a full clip loaded. Her heart was pounding fast and hard, her breath was rapid and sweat was slipping off her forehead and into her brow as she stole a quick glance behind her.

_It's clear, you've been running for ages, take a breather now whilst you can. _She thought as she rested herself against the wall to her left side. The wall was damp and it was dark with no light above her to reassure her she was safe, because in a place where bodies were dropping left right and centre next to you and coming after you for your flesh, you were never really safe.

She'd seen it happen to so many people, her brother, her sister, her parents and even her next door neighbours little girl. Each time she was more horrified with how they acted towards her even though she knew that it wasn't them any more. The police had come in to her town and started shooting not just the dead but the innocent ones as well, she'd escaped just barely and was now on the run from them with her dad's 9mm pressed tightly to her chest still.

Eleanor was only 19 years old, she'd just started her training with the local police force to follow in her father's footsteps, a S.T.A.R.S Officer. She had always been fascinated by guns and helping people and her dad's work had always looked rewarding when he came home so she'd thought 'why not me as well'.

Her father had always been edgy about her following in his footsteps but had eased off a little once she'd passed the tests involved before training, he realised that unlike her brother she had a solid and smart head screwed on and was as stubborn as he was at that age.

A shuffling sound coming from behind her in the alley followed by some moans made Eleanor drop down in to a crouch position behind a big dustbin not far behind her. As she tried her hardest to steady her breathing she began peeking around the corner to see if she could pin point where the noises were coming from. _There! It's getting closer,_ as she squinted her eyes around the dustbin she could see a tall, broad figure pulling themselves along the side of the wall in front of her, a gun dangling from the free hand and as clear as day she could see the familiar logo on his chest. _He's a S.T.A.R.S member! _

Cautiously she stood up from behind the bin and made her presence known to him only to be greeted by the figure in a attack position with his gun focused in on just between her eyes. Instantly her arms were thrown in to the air and her words to follow were of no sense to anyone but him it seemed.

"I'm not dead, I'm running, hiding, please I'm only 19,"

With some hesitation he began to lower his weapon as he walked slowly towards her, again her heart started throbbing as if it may burst from her chest any second with every foot closer he got. Once he came in to proper view she could see he was a tall dark haired man in his twenties, he had a ruggish look about his face and there were some cuts on his body masked by the dirt and dust that had started to cling to his open wounds, making it look like he'd just come from war.

Standing in awe at what looked to be her salvation from this hell she began to reach out to make sure he wasn't just a figment of her imagination. When she ran her hand across his arm a smile began to crease up on the side of his lips and she quickly snapped her hand back by her side.

"Sorry, I just had to be sure, I haven't seen anybody … Alive in so many hours.."

"It's understandable, don't worry about it. The police and the S.W.A.T they have all been over run with those bodies, I'm pretty sure that many of those aren't survivors any more either."

His voice was rough from all the dust flying around and the obvious running he'd been doing but to Eleanor it was the sweetest sound she'd heard for days and she couldn't help but stand in amazement listening and hanging on to his every word.

"My name's Eleanor Wood, I had just started my training with the local police force to become a S.T.A.R.S member," He smiled at her gently.

"Chris Redfield, S.T.A.R.S member already as you can see," He said with a smile as he tapped her left chest pocket.

"You need no introduction Chris, you're a legend around these parts of the city. Didn't you lead a team up to Spencer Mansion just recently because of some report?"

Chris shifted his position and avoided her gaze before finally replying.

"How did you hear about that? Nobody was supposed to of known about that," His voice was sharp as he spoke as if he knew who'd leaked the information before he even spoke the question.

"It was on the news, the reporter said that it was the cause for all this hell, she said that the source didn't wish to be revealed but that what ever went on at Spencer Mansion was the reason as to why it was now happening in Raccoon City."

Eleanor began to feel uneasy in Chris' presence now and began to shuffle herself more towards the back of the bin again. She could see the rage building inside him plastered all over his face, the force at which Chris struck the bin made her shrink down behind it for the fear that he might suddenly lash out at her. A man that size would dislodge all her joints in her fragile little body.

He frowned and thrust his hand out towards her face as a gesture.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I let my temper get the better of me sometimes, I'm not going to hurt you though. That I can promise."

She reached up to his hand with her own her face still showing signs of fear and he yanked her back to her feet.

"We need to get out of this alleyway we're not safe here, did you try that door there?" he pointed towards a wooden door that was a few paces behind where she was stood and she shook her head.

"No I was catching my breath and then I ducked for cover when I heard you coming up the alley."

"Well, we can have a look now, sorry for scaring you by the way I didn't even know anyone was alive. I need to attend to some of these wounds before we make a plan to do anything else though," with that said he grabbed her hand and started to pull her alongside him towards the door keeping his eyes peeled for any movement in the alleyway in front of them and behind them.

Pressing his ear against the door and one hand on the handle he listened closely for a few seconds to see if he could hear anything from inside. He placed his finger to her lips as he tried to push the door open gently, but unfortunately he was having no luck with it. He tried a harder push by shoving his shoulder in to the door as well but again there was no luck. He then began to scan the surrounding area of the door for any other ways of getting in, just above the door there was a window it was dark inside and the window was wedged open a little bit, he looked at Eleanor and then back up towards the window as if judging whether she'd fit through it or not.

"If I boost you up to that window, you can probably squeeze through that gap, I think the door is locked from the inside, maybe you can unlock it from the inside for me. There is no way I can get through the gap and it doesn't sound as if there is anything or anyone inside but you have a gun if there is."

"Yeah that should work out fine, but what if there isn't no lock on the other side, then what will we do?"

"Hadn't really thought about that to be honest with you, but just tap on the door and tell me, I'll just have to find another way in, you've managed this long on your own I'm sure that a few more minutes wouldn't kill you." He joked but her face had a streak of panic as he finished the sentence off. "Don't worry, you'll be fine I'm not going anywhere. It takes more than a few dead bodies to take me down sweet." He winked as he placed his hands down, palms up for her to step on.

As he hoisted her up towards the window she began to quickly scan the area below before pulling herself through the small gap between the window frame and the window. It was almost pitch black inside the building and decay thickly laced the air inside, she had to stop herself twice from vomiting before she started breathing through a piece of cloth she had stuffed in to her pocket before she left her house.

There wasn't a lot of light to guide her around so she ran her hand down the door to find a lock, there was a bolt near the top of the door which she could clearly make out but she couldn't really find much else so she undid the bolt and tried the door. Still not budging an inch, so then she tapped on the door to Chris.

"I undid the bolt at the top of the door but I can't seem to find any other kind of lock and it's not budging still, what should I do?"

"Move back from the door, I'm going to see if I can budge it open with my shoulder now the bolt isn't on."

Quickly she stumbled backwards as much as possible as to not get struck by the door when it opened. Two loud thuds against the door sounded shortly afterwards and then on the third and final time part of the door frame snapped and the door finally came free. Chris was stood in the doorway panting and smiling at her.

"Like I tell everyone, third one is always the charm."

"Well at least there is a little more light to guide us through this chaos in here," she smiled and turned towards the room that they were now standing in. Chris strolled inside and took a quick look around the immediate area around him.

"The smell should give us a little cover as well for a short time although I couldn't say for how long we'll be okay for."

"It's okay we don't need a lot of time to attend to your wounds and have a look around, they're only a few scratches."

"Know something about first aid do you?"

"Certified first aider, not just a pretty face with a gun you know," she started clearing some papers and boxes off of a table nearby to create room for Chris to sit down on whilst she attended to his wounds. Once she had finished creating room she motioned for him to take a seat in front of her on the table, as he did so a little more light was let in to the room from where he was stood in the way of the doorway. She grinned at him before pulling her bag around from her back and placing it beside where Chris was now sat.

"Do you need some more light or are you okay?" Out of her bag she pulled a small torch which she fit neatly on to her shoulder and turned it on.

"I'm well prepared Chris, don't worry." She laughed as she pulled out some cotton wool and a small bottle of what looked like vodka also from the main pocket on her back pack. Carefully she began to unscrew the top and pulled a bit of cotton wool off of the roll she now held in her other hand and doused it in the liquid.

"This is going to sting a little for a few minutes probably but it's the best thing to clean a wound alcohol is."

"I know, it's what we use when we're out on a call, it's one of the reasons we always carry a bottle of it with us. Better than any antiseptic cream or lotion." He laughed also.

As she began dabbing at his cuts on his face he scrunched it up and let out a hiss of discomfort. She began laughing as she dabbed away at the dust and blood on his face.

"I did warn you it would hurt, but like I said there was only a few scratches, no stitches required and I'm done now."

"Well that's the gentlest wound clean I've ever had, thanks."

Chris pushed himself off of the table and picked his gun back up, slowly he walked back towards the open door way and peeked outside.

"We're still okay here so shall we have a nose around see if there is anything of use in here?" Eleanor nodded as she finished packing the rest of her stuff back in her bag leaving just her light attached to her shoulder.

As they walked forwards they noticed that the room was split in to 2 different sections, each with a door leading in to the separate rooms.

"If I take the right room and you take the left room it will get done a lot faster, if that is okay with you?"

"That's fine with me, like you said I've managed to stay alive till now what's a few extra minutes ey?" She smiled at him before raising her gun back to her chest and proceeding towards the doorway to the left of them.

She placed her free hand on the door handle and pushed it downwards and forwards, there was barely any light at all in this room it made her thankful that she had brought her light with her. The room was a standard box room with a desk in the far right corner, on top was a dusty old computer and some papers to the side and on the floor surrounding the desk, _the office I'd imagine,_ she thought to herself as she walked forwards in the room.

As she shone the light around the room she didn't really spot anything that would be of any help to them unless they were planning on writing letters to each other in the near future so she brushed past everything quickly before moving towards the desk itself.

On top of the desk next to the computer's mouse was a framed picture of a small girl with blonde hair and a woman in her thirties, the picture frame was dirty and the glass was slightly cracked. Below the desk were 2 draws either side of where the battered and dusty computer chair sat, carefully she opened them one by one starting with the top left side.

There wasn't really much to find in the first 3 draws, some paperwork, pictures, chewing gum, office supplies but it was the fourth draw that proved usefulness to her when she had finally broken the lock on it. Inside there was a pistol with some ammo neatly stacked in a box, some first aid things like bandages, plasters, just the usual stuff you'd find in an office first aid and there was 2 torches with some batteries in a pack right at the back.

Fulfilled by her find she stood up again and headed back towards the doorway hoping that Chris had also found some useful items as well.

Chris pushed the door open gently and did a quick scan of the room before entering. It was cluttered with boxes along each side, _probably a storage room,_ carefully he closed the door behind him as he walked in further, he noticed that there was a window closer to the ceiling on the opposite side of the room. It was small and very cramped in the room and with Chris' size it would of probably been better giving Eleanor this room to search instead.

He started sifting through the boxes only to be rewarded with some vending machine food and cans in a couple of the boxes, the rest just contained office supplies and cleaning supplies that were probably for the cleaner that used to come here every morning to clean before it opened up to the workers.

He began packing some essential food and drink supplies in to the bag that he had found slumped over in the corner of the room and placed it on his back again once he was done. As he stood back up the hairs on the back of his neck began to spike with an unnerving sound coming from just outside the door. _God I hope she hasn't come out of that room yet._ He crept closer to the door and peeked through the window just above to see if he could get a better view of the hallway outside.

Eleanor gently pulled the blinds to the side on the window facing into the hallway and dropped her jaw in horror at what was making the noise. There were 7 or more figures that she had counted aimlessly sifting through the room groaning as if they were pain each with unique stains down what was left of their clothes, some of which who were missing parts of there body.

The smell of decaying flesh leaked in through the cracks of the door making her gasp for clean air. She looked over towards where Chris had gone and noticed that he also was peering out through a window and trying to signal her. Before she realised it she had forgotten to switch her light off and dropped the blind back in place and frantically fiddled around for the button.

She paused for a second and let out a sigh of relief once she had done it and moved back to peer out the window again only to be greeted by a face against the window, eyes empty, face falling to pieces and saliva running down the creatures face. Almost instantly she jumped back and let out a shriek of horror before dropping down to the floor. _Oh great you've done it now Eleanor._

Chris winced his face up as the smell poured in through the gap below the door, the smell was almost unbearable but he kept his face by the window in the hopes that Eleanor would come back to the window so he could signal to her. Finally she peeked through the opposite side before where the horrific creature was still pressed moaning and clawing at the window as a couple of the others began clawing at the door to the right of it.

Her face was a mask of horror as she stared at Chris, she was stunned in that room alone, she was looking to him for a way out. He smiled and pointed towards himself then to the hallway. _No, he can't seriously be thinking about going out there with all those things walking about just outside._ She shook her head frantically at him indicating that she wasn't okay with this plan but that had no effect on Chris because he had already carefully opened his door and stepped out in to the hallway.

He raised his gun up and aimed it at the closest that had noticed him enter the hallway, it began clambering towards him with hunger filling it's eyes and saliva filling it's mouth as it's outstretched arms began swinging towards him trying to grip onto something to steady it's fumbling feet.

Chris did a quick check for a getaway before he whistled for the attention of all the creatures, instantly they all began turning there bodies towards him and groaning in sync with hunger controlling their every motion that they made towards him.

As the creatures began advancing on Chris he looked towards the window where Eleanor was still stood in horror and smiled.

"Eleanor, make a run for it. Now!" Once he'd belted this order out he popped a shot off into the head of the creature that was now about to sink it's mangled teeth into his outstretched arm and spun on his heel before releasing another shot into another advancing creature. Eleanor slid herself out of the room and made a dash for the open door on the other side only to be stopped by a creature that was waiting just outside with four others close behind it. Frozen in fear she began to stumble back from where she had run from, Chris noticed her stumbling back towards the arms of one of the creatures and tried shouting her to move.

"Eleanor! Behind you!" He dealt an elbow to a creature that was in his way as he dashed towards where Eleanor was frozen in fear, as he approached the creature ready for Eleanor he grabbed the top of it's head and the bottom of it's jaw and with one sharp movement snapped it's neck and jaw and dropped the body to the ground.

"Snap out of it, quick back up in to the room you were in I'll be right behind you, go now!" He shouted as he turned her around and shoved her back towards the office.

As he closed the door behind them he sighed with relief before moving towards the desk. He ragged the computer monitor from the table and flung all the other items across onto the floor as well. He placed himself steady behind the other side and began shoving the table towards the door.

"Help me push this, quick before they get in!"

She ran to his side and began pushing the table with him and in a couple of seconds they had the door wedged shut with the table. They both dropped down in front of the table and began trying to steady their breathing.

"What now Chris?"

"Now we go to plan B, because there are far too many out there for us to deal with and come out alive at the end. They must of heard us or something."

"I'm sorry, I just froze on the spot and almost got us both killed"

"Don't worry about it, you're only young I can't expect too much from you, but we're not out of the woods yet, that table won't hold forever. Does that window open?"

"I'm not sure I never tried it,"

"Where does it lead to?"

"The main street, why?"

"Because that's going to be our escape, come on let's go before more of those things turn up."

Chris helped her to her feet and dragged her towards the window, he peered outside and could see only a few creatures lurking around but none that were close enough to cause any interruption to his operation. He scanned the area for cover and saw that their best option was an open car just in front of the building that they were in.

"Right, when I help you out of this window you need to run and duck down behind that car just there, okay? I'll be following right behind you don't worry." He said as he pointed to the beaten up car. She nodded towards Chris and took in a deep breath.

As he opened the window he heard the door behind him breaking and the glass shattering to the side of it.

"Quick! Run now,"

He watched as Eleanor made it safely towards the car door and began pulling himself through the window. Before he dropped himself out through he glanced back in to the room and saw that they had begun to drag themselves through the shattered window and were now crawling over the table in front of the broken door towards him.

He dropped into a crouch position and scurried across to Eleanor.

"We can't stay here either, follow me"

Without hesitation Chris began leading her forwards with his gun close to his side and Eleanor almost glued to his other side as they began making their way through the dangerous streets of Raccoon City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**How It All Began**

Chris briefly stopped at a corner to make sure that Eleanor was okay before he checked the surrounding area for any immediate threats. Once he was satisfied that they weren't in any danger he let himself fall into the wall for support.

"Are you okay?"

Eleanor was caught off guard for a second, this was the first time he'd spoke a word to her since they had left that office and began their treacherous run through the streets of the city to somewhere safe. She looked up at him for a second to judge his expression before replying to the question, his face looked concerned for her and she instantly felt at ease again.

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you?"

He looked down at her young dirty face, her eyes were watching his every motion and he noticed that her eyes shone like diamonds, a clear and perfect blue and that her hair fell over her shoulders and tucked away behind her right ear, her hair was a dark brown that seemed to shine as the wind blew through it. For a few minutes he was stunned that he'd not noticed her natural beauty even after she'd been through so much trauma, his face began burning as he realised that he was completely lost in her beauty and he turned away quickly. _What the hell is wrong with you Chris,_ he thought to himself as he tried to compose his face again.

"Yeah I'm fine, here take these you must be hungry and thirsty after all that" Chris had pulled a red can from his bag along with a couple of energy bars and a packet of crisps and handed them to her. She looked up at him again in amazement and smiled.

"Thank you, I'm starving." She ripped the packets open and began munching away happily, then opened the can and began to drink deeply till the can was then empty. Chris watched her for a few seconds before he began on his drink and snacks.

"I'm just going to do a quick parameter check if you can manage for a minute on your own?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sure I'll be okay for a few minutes, I'm not a child that you need to babysit you know." He smiled back before zipping his bag back up and placing it next to her.

"Just in case something happens, you've got the supplies you need then,"

"I trust you to come back in one piece, like you said Chris, it takes more than a few dead bodies to take you down," She winked as she finished her sentence and went back to eating her snacks.

Chris pulled the safety off on his gun and cocked it before heading off, he was ducking behind nearby vehicles as cover all the time his eyes darting from left to right looking out for any movement. With all this moving around thoughts of Eleanor kept running through his head, was he just attracted to her because she was the only survivor that he'd encountered or was he actually attracted to her on another level.

Thinking of her made him nervous and he couldn't concentrate on the task at hand properly so he stopped for a minute behind an abandoned cop car to take a breather, there wasn't a soul in sight anywhere near where they were and he just couldn't understand why.

Chris slumped down by the car to have a bit of a rest before he headed back to Eleanor, he wanted to clear his head of these feelings before confronting her again but every time he tried to erase the feelings her saw that face look up at him, he saw those eyes see right through him and his heart began to melt again. _It's like taking in a lost puppy, you just can't stay focussed and you can't say no to them. _He sighed as he pulled himself back to his feet to have a look around. As he cast his eyes over the area he didn't see anything moving, all he saw was abandoned vehicles, rubbish and fire. Satisfied that he was safe he took a casual walk back to where he left Eleanor mulling over in his head his feelings and how that would now affect him and his actions in the upcoming hours, days, maybe months. He wasn't sure how long this whole thing would last he just knew that he had to survive it.

As he turned the corner back to where Eleanor was he noticed that she had fallen asleep with her knees tucked into her body and his bag under her head as a make shift pillow. He smiled and shook his head, _Poor soul is shattered. _Quietly he walked across to her and placed his arms around her to pick her up, he pulled the bag up and placed it on his back and smiled at her peaceful face. _Definitely like taking in a lost puppy._

There was a shop he remembered just around the corner from where they had stopped and the door was unlocked, he'd checked for any signs of life or death and hadn't found any so assumed it was as good as any place for a chance of rest. As he placed Eleanor on the counter gently to pull some blankets off of a shelf he noticed that she had a silver cross around her neck, _Well maybe I should start being religious, clearly it's helped her out. _He smiled to himself as he thought about her dressed in her Sunday bests sitting inside a church praying to a God that she could never possibly see, he didn't understand religion because he'd never believed in anything that he couldn't see with his own eyes but had always thought it took a weak person to rely on something or someone else to help solve your problems in life.

Once he had finished making a comfy spot with some blankets he walked back over to Eleanor and picked her up again, he then rested her down gently and pulled one of the blankets over the top of her and smiled. _At least one of us can get some shut eye. _He pulled up a chair and faced it towards where she was sleeping peacefully and sat down on it. He watched as her eyelids flickered and her fingers and lips began to twitch and smiled to himself. _It's nice seeing a peaceful dream from such a pretty woman after all that they have been through, I wonder what she's actually dreaming about..._

A couple of hours had roughly passed since he had dozed off and he only began stirring because of a shuffling noise coming from inside the shop. Instinctively he drew his weapon and went into defensive mode, when he looked across at where Eleanor was asleep he noticed that she was no longer there. Jumping out of his seat he began darting his eyes back and forth calling out her name.

"Calm down cow boy, just went to the toilet." Chris sighed out of relief and withdrew his weapon back to it's holster before sitting back down.

"Sorry, just a little paranoid is all,"

"It's cool, how did we get here? I remember being in the street waiting for you to come back and then... nothing,"

"You fell asleep, I picked you up and brought you here because you look shattered." He laughed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wow, I must of really been out of it because I'm usually a light sleeper." She laughed and walked back towards where Chris was sat. "Do you want to have a lie down, it couldn't of been comfortable sleeping in that chair, I'll keep watch for you."

"Nah it's okay I'm alright now, thirsty or hungry?"

"Always" She laughed as she moved closer to where he was sat. Chris shifted nervously in his chair the closer she got to him.

"Are you feeling okay Chris?" He was stunned for a moment as he stared blankly at the delicate way her lips moved and how her eyebrows bunched up into a cute concerned face. "Hello?" Suddenly he snapped out of it and flushed bright red.

"Sorry, I was zoning out for a minute there. Help yourself my bag is over there where you were sleeping, thought you might have been comfier with a pillow."

"Oh, thanks that is really sweet of you,"

As she knelt down and leant over to rummage through the bag Chris couldn't help but stare at her body, it was slender and nicely shaped, _Like a goddess' body would be, _he thought to himself. He could barely keep his eyes off her as he watched her body move in rhythm to her every action. Without even noticing she had turned her body around to ask him something and realised that he was staring so adoringly at her and she flushed bright red.

"Do you want anything from the bag Chris?" He snapped his eyes up to meet hers and flushed red.

"Sorry, I don't mean to stare, I'm okay for food at the moment could I just have a drink please?"

"Yeah sure, probably used to looking at guys and their bulking muscles not fragile little girls who get you in trouble." She walked back over to him with a can in her hand and offered it to him, as he went to take the can from her hand his hand rested on her hand for a few seconds, _So delicate and soft. _He blushed again and took his hand away and grabbed the can.

"Sorry again, and I'm not used to seeing bulking muscles the people I worked with weren't all male and weren't all built."

"What happened to the people you worked with?" Chris' face fell as he began remembering the awful things that had happened to him so far.

"Most of them were killed by those creatures, if not all of them." Eleanor crouched down in front of him and stared intently at his face with that cute concerned face he liked so much, she placed her hands on his knees.

"It's okay if you would rather not talk about it, I understand if it's too painful. I am more mature than I make out most of the time." She smiled at him as he raised his face to look at her. _That face again, the way she pulls her eyebrows in, the way her face dimples when she smiles, the way her lips curl with such beauty and how her eyes seem to see through to my soul. _Without even thinking Chris leant into her and rested his lips against hers. Once he'd thought about what he had done he pulled away quickly and tried to focus his eyes somewhere else as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate of me,"

He started to look nervous and sweat was beginning to form on his brow as he began panicking. His eyes couldn't fall upon hers again so that he could witness that horror at his actions. She was silent for minutes which felt like hours to him so he looked at her face, _Shock? _He studied her face, she was shocked there was no anger, no look of horror, no look of violation just pure shock plastered as clear as day all over her face.

"Are you.. okay Eleanor?"

"I'm shocked, just shocked is all." She stumbled back off her heels and landed on her backside, her face still a mask of shock.

"Why so shocked?"

"You kissed me. I wasn't expecting it, I'm a kid when most people look at me, nobody takes me seriously, not even my family took me seriously but you, you kissed me. Why?"

"Why wouldn't I? Is there something wrong with you?"

"You're Chris Redfield. You're fit, in shape and the best looking person I have ever seen and me, well I'm 19, clumsy, average in looks and build, there has to be more survivors than just me and you so why don't you wait for someone more suited to you?"

"More suited to me? Chris Redfield is my name not a title Eleanor, and you shouldn't put yourself down as if you are below me or something," He reached his hand forwards to pull her closer but she pulled her arm back before he could get to her. He sighed as he stood up and leant down towards her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to her feet. Tilting her chin up with his right hand he gazed deeply into her piercing blue eyes and smiled.

"You are beautiful in more ways than you can imagine, ever since I met you I've done nothing but subconsciously moved with your every movement, thought about every possible way you could be separated from me and battled those situations in my head to ensure that you would always be safe and by my side. This isn't because you're the first survivor I've met, this is something beyond that. When you look at me, she care and it feels like you can see right through to my soul, the only other person who has that effect on me is my sister..." _My sister... I still haven't found her yet,_ he thought to himself as he shifted his gaze from Eleanor he noticed her arms wrap around him and her push her body close against his.

Eleanor rested her face against his chest and listened closely to his heart beat and smiled to herself. _He's nervous and I'm supposed to be the young one. _She laughed at her inside comment to herself and smiled before looking back up towards Chris' face.

"Tell me about your family Chris, and your sister who you feel so strongly for,"

"You make it sound like some weird love but it's not like that, me and my sister have always been close. Started when my dad died, he was a cop like yours. When my dad died I was 13, she was 11 and my mom couldn't handle all the grief and bringing up 2 children so I helped her out. Then my mom fell ill when I was 17 so I tried to help her as much as I could, tried to ease her pain and suffering. She died a year later and then I took over legal guardianship of my sister and we just grew closer and closer. She didn't want me to go away to the Spencer Mansion, she said she had a bad feeling. I've been searching for her since I've been back but haven't seen or heard from her yet."

"Oh my, do you think she's okay?" _There is that concerned face again, yet she doesn't want to talk about her life._

"I taught my sister well, plus she had also just finished her training to be a S.T.A.R.S member to, she's alive I can feel it inside me. I just need to find her."

Eleanor looked into Chris' eyes and smiled fondly at him. _He's such an amazing person, I'd of loved to have a brother like that._ Thinking about her family she pushed her face down into his chest and began weeping, she hadn't really had a chance to grieve over her lost family, she hadn't been able to save them or her friends.

"What's the matter?"

"You talking so fondly of your sister and believing she's still alive, it made me think about my family and how I couldn't save them, how I just stood there and watched them die needlessly, I saw my friends die, and I couldn't save a single one of them. I haven't had any time to grieve over my lost family and friends and how helpless I was. I'm just lost, numb." Chris wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't of saved them. You weren't prepared for any of this. Cry, let it all out because at least the pain is a reminder that you're still alive."

"So did you discover why all those murders were happening up at the mansion?"

"I did, and I lost a lot of good people up there too due to Umbrella." Chris' face suddenly turned to anger and his teeth began to grind on each other. "My team's leader was a double agent for them, he tried to ensure that we all died there."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed, killed by one of Umbrella's creations. It's kind of ironic when you think about it, he was sent in to trap us there to get killed and ended up dying himself by the hands of his own boss."

"So what happened?"

"We were sent in to investigate mysterious deaths on the outskirts of Raccoon City, we thought the mansion was abandoned, it was supposed to be. We got there and we were searching the area when we were attacked by these dogs but they were like no dog I'd ever seen, they were infected so we ran to the mansion and began looking around in there. We found members of the first team dead, half eaten, we found documents about experiments that were being carried out by Umbrella, illegal experiments. We got separated from our captain and we thought he was dead, we found awful things there, some creatures that were more exposed to the virus than those that are here in the city. Wesker had double crossed us, his mission was to recover the documents and lock us there with those creatures to die. We escaped the mansion but when we got back to the city it was already crawling with undead. We were ambushed once we arrived back, the pilot got killed, a good man who didn't deserve it, Barry, Rebecca and Jill. Well I'm not even sure what happened to them guys, I'm not sure if they're dead or alive, we all ran in opposite directions for safety. I haven't seen or heard from them since we got back I just hope that they have found some safety somewhere. Rebecca wasn't much older than you are, she was a medic for the Alpha team, her team was killed by those creatures. She was a good person, scared but a good person." He buried his face in Eleanor's hair and gripped her tightly.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear. I'm sure they're doing fine Chris they might have even run into your sister and are with her now looking for you."

"You're probably right you know, Jill was stubborn she wouldn't of gone out just like that and if she'd found my sister she'd be helping as much as she could to try and find me. She was my partner after all and she knows I'd search for her if I thought there was even the slightest chance she was still alive."

Chris moved backwards towards the chair and released Eleanor and sat down. He seemed to stare off into nowhere for a few minutes lost deep in thought so she just left him to it. So much had happened to him and he was still searching endlessly for his sister, he just knew she was still alive and deep down he knew that Jill was still alive and if she was then she would have somehow found his sister, of that he was positive about.

"We can rest here for a bit longer, there was nothing outside when I checked before we entered, plus I can't see anything through the window at the moment so this part of the city must literally be deserted." She smiled and moved back towards him.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest? It would help me a lot if you didn't pass out from exhaustion if we need to make a quick escape you know." She laughed as she reached her hand out to touch his face, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her and resting his lips on the side of her face gently.

"Lie with me? It makes me less paranoid if you're where I can feel you." She smiled at him and planted her lips gently on his, she then wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as she caressed his lips with hers.

"Okay cow boy I could probably do with some extra few winks myself to keep me alert."

Chris smiled as he swung her body around into his arms and then stood up. He moved towards the blankets and placed her down softly then moved down towards her. He pulled her body into his and grazed his lips against her delicate mouth and wrapped his arms around her tightly. They smiled at each other before Eleanor rested her face down on the bag and stared into his big brown eyes.

"I never thought I'd be here with you at this moment in time with your arms wrapped around me, this is the safest I've felt in days."

He smiled at her and caressed her lips with his own moving his arms down her body and pulling her as close as he could to his own body. He carefully moved his hands all over her body feeling every part with just gentleness and marvelled at how beautiful her eyes shone as the light danced across them.

_I could lie like this for days as long as she was tightly and soundly wrapped up in my arms. _He thought to himself whilst he brushed his fingers through her soft hair. Eleanor yawned and smiled as Chris continued to comb his fingers through her hair smiling, he could see her eyes were slowly flickering to a close and not long after she had dropped sound asleep in his arms he was soon to follow. _So this is what it's like to feel for someone else, to have someone else to hold and who cares about you, I could get used to this._


End file.
